The present invention relates generally to cardiac pacers, and more particularly to an improved connector system for such pacers which provides improved electrical connections to associated pacer leads.
Cardiac pacers, which supply amplitude and rate-controlled electrical pulses to a patient's heart to stimulate muscle contraction, have been developed for portable or temporary external applications, wherein the pacer is externally carried by the patient, and rate, output and sensitivity are adjusted as required by the application. Naturally occurring R-wave signals corresponding to ventricular contraction of the patient's heart are conveyed to such external pacers by means of electrically conductive pacer leads physically attached to the heart. Stimulation pulses generated by the pacer are typically applied to the ventricle of the heart by the same leads to induce muscle contraction.
One difficulty encountered in external pacers is providing an adequate connection between the pacer leads and the pacer. Preferably, such connection must be mechanically and electrically reliable, since separation of the leads from the pacer could have serious consequences in many pacer applications. Furthermore, the connection must not lend itself to inadvertent release, even with continuous handling and movement by the patient. However, when necessary, as when substituting one pacer for another, or when replacing pacer wires, it is necessary that the connection be capable of being quickly released, without undue effort on the part of medical personnel, even under adverse lighting conditions.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved external cardiac pacer.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a cardiac pacer having an improved connector system for connection to associated pacer leads.
It is still more specific object of the present invention to provide a new and improved connector system for a cardiac pacer which provides a secure electrical and mechanical connection, and which can be readily released when required by medical personnel.